


They All Fall Down - Edited Version

by Elena78



Series: Twin Flames [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #LoveFest2020, #TeamAphrodite, #soulmate, #twinflame, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: Hermione searches for a way to bring Gideon back
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Gideon Prewett
Series: Twin Flames [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630585
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	They All Fall Down - Edited Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> Titled inspired by 'Toy Soldiers' by Martika
> 
> Written for noxsoulmate during #lovefest2020 #teamaphrodite 
> 
> Final edited version (but un-betaed)- The last one-shot for this series. 
> 
> Elements from The Vampire Diaries' (TV Show) magic is used in this story and L. J. Smith's The Secret Circle Soulmate Theory.

Harry found Hermione deep within the stacks at the Ministry Library. She had books in abundance opened on the table and a quill in her mouth as she flicked through another book.

“So, Neville was asking about about you?” Harry said as he approached Hermione.

Hermione jumped and her quill dropped to the ground. “Geez, Harry! Make a noise next time,”

“Since when have you and Neville been a thing,” Ron said about three steps behind Harry.

“You’re here too?” Hermione asked with a raised brow. “So kind of Pansy to let you out.”

Harry laughed and Ron looked confused. “Neville was worried when you never showed up to meet him for dinner, so he went looking for you.”

“Damn!” Hermione squeezed eye eyes shut before opening them again. “I forgot all about him,” she sighed.

“What’s going on between you two?” Harry asked as he sat in a chair by the table.

“We were…casual,” Hermione shrugged. “But it never felt that way.” She said as she sat opposite Harry and Ron sat on the edge of the desk. “It felt real, like we were really together.”

“So, why aren’t you?” Ron asked.

“Because of Gideon,” Hermione said. “He appeared to me months ago and, well, things just happened.”

“Uh, so you’re screwing a dead guy and one that’s alive,” Ron said seriously. “Seems to me like the real one feels real because Neville _is_ real.”

“Gideon and I,” Hermione said as she tried to explain. “It’s like he makes me feel alive like he’s waking me up from a deep sleep. But Neville, he’s like my favourite pillow. He comforts, I feel safe with him.”

“Well, Aunty Hermione, you need to choose,” Ron said and Harry laughed.

Hermione could feel the heat rise in her cheeks at the thought of her being Ron’s Aunt when he was her first lover. “I have chosen. This,” Hermione pointed at all the books, “is me choosing.”

“Does Neville know that?” Harry asked, still grinning from Ron’s remark.

“I tried to tell him this morning, but it didn’t go the way I expected,” Hermione said, remembering the way Neville kissed her.

“You need to tell him,” Ron said. “And you need to explain what it is you think you’re doing.” He also pointed to the books.

Hermione caught Harry and Ron up to speed about the Prewett curse and that she was trying to find a way to unlink Hildegard’s spell.

“Surely there is some way we can stop her, Harry,” Hermione said desperately. “What she is doing can’t be legal.”

“I’ll check it out tomorrow, but for now, go home,” Harry said, standing up and muttered a spell so the books closed and went back to their place on the shelves. “You have people to see and things to discuss.”

~~*~~

Hermione entered her apartment via Floo, she flicked on the lights and went in search for Gideon. She didn’t have to get far as she saw him standing by her table, flicking through the books there.

“Some guy came around looking for you,” Gideon said without looking at Hermione. “Who is he?”

“His name is Neville Longbottom, we went to Hogwarts together.” She answered truthfully.

“Alice and Frank’s son?” Gideon finally looked at Hermione.

Nodding, Hermione sat opposite him. “He and I, ah, are kind of seeing each other,”

Gideon stopped reading altogether and studied the young woman before him. “Oh,” he said.

“When you disappeared, it hurt me more than it should have,” Hermione explained. “Neville was fun, he was safe, he is _here_.”

Gideon nodded slowly. “I understand that. It’s not like you can introduce me to your friends and family,” he chuckled, but there was no humour behind his words.

“Gideon, I have to tell you something,” Hermione said, feeling hot tears fall down her face. “Molly and Narcissa Malfoy plan on sending you and Fred back to the afterlife with the next full moon,” Hermione sobbed. “But I have to find another way because you can’t leave me, not again.”

Gideon moved around the table, and gathered Hermione into his arms, holding her tight. “Shhh,” He whispered in her ear. “I’m real, Hermione, and I’m here,” Gideon let Hermione go and took her hand in his. “Feel my face.”

Hermione felt the stubble growing in his cheeks then Hermione gasped. “You’re warm,” Hermione laughed around her tears. Gideon then slid her hand to his chest, over his heart.

“My heart beats just like yours,” Gideon smiled and Hermione pulled him down, kissing him.

This time Hermione paid closer attention. His lips were beautifully warm and soft. Gideon's hands that slid under her shirt warmed where they touched her. Hermione shoved some books aside and scooted herself back onto the table, pulling Gideon toward her.

His body leaned into her and she felt the heat from him envelop her like a blanket. Gideon was every bit as real as she was. His lips left hers to trail down her neck and Hermione gave herself into him. Lust took over and there was no time for clothes to be removed other than Hermione’s jeans which Gideon let out a growl because he got stuck on the buckle.

Hermione undid Gideon’s jeans easily, she scooped her hands around to his buttocks and pulled him towards her while pulling his pants down. Gideon’s cock pressed against Hermione and she moved her hand around to grasp his shaft, moving her hands slowly around it as she appreciated how hard he was.

“Hermione,” Gideon whispered in her ear and his cock twitched in her hands.

Hermione grinned, pushed Gideon back and slid off the table, before Gideon had time to process, Hermione, took him in her mouth and Gideon hissed as he felt her mouth wrap around him. Hermione took her time, loving the width of him as much as his length. Gideon moaned as she flicked her tongue just underneath the head before taking him back into her mouth. She teased him slowly, never rushing the moment of fear of losing it again.

“Hermione,” Gideon said, his hand resting on her head. His instinct was to pull her head forward, but instead he said, “You have to stop,”

Hermione pulled his cock out of her mouth and stood up. Gideon kissed her, his tongue immediately seeking out hers, Hermione clung to him, her heart singing a song just for him. She slid back onto the table, bringing Gideon with her. She guided him into her and he thrust deep, pausing a moment to savour the feeling.

Gideon was too stimulated, he began thrusting hard and fast, and Hermione didn’t care as beads of sweat formed on her skin and she wished she had of taken off all her clothes. Everything she felt was as real as anything else. Gideon wasn’t a ghost or a poltergeist or anything other than just, himself.  
  
Gideon finished and stayed frozen in time for a moment. His head on her shoulder and fighting to breathe.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “You didn’t…”

Hermione laughed and hugged him. “I have everything I need right here,”

At that moment, something in the back of Hermione's mind was nagging at her, as if she’d forgotten something.  
  
“Everything OK,? Gideon asked as he pulled away and began lifting up his jeans. “You looked distant there for a bit.”

“Hey,” Hermione said in a fake offended tone. “You said you were allowed to get dressed?” Hermione lifted off her top and unhooked her bra and flung it at Gideon. “My turn,” she said and headed for her bedroom.  
  
Gideon followed with a satisfied grin on his face.

  
~~*~~

The next day at work, Hermione sent a message to Neville to meet her for the dinner she missed. He replied almost immediately and they met up at his apartment.

“Hey,” Neville said as he greeted her at his front door. He moved to kiss her and Hermione turned slightly to offer her cheek. “Ah,” Neville said as she allowed Hermione entry. “I know what this is about,”

Hermione felt miserable inside once she saw the candles on the table. Neville followed her in and went to blow them out.

“No, don’t do that. I like it,” She half smiled at him.

“Well, take a seat, I’m guessing we need to talk,” Neville said as he took the mini roast out of the oven and Hermione sat at the table.

“Yeah, except this time, I’m going to tell you everything,” Hermione said and Neville raised a brow at her.  
  
Neville dished up their food and as they sat and ate, Hermione told Neville about Gideon. When she admitted to how much she loved him, she saw a bit of Neville crumble and she had to breathe through the rest of the conversation so she didn’t break down and cry.

“So, Gideon Prewett and Fred Weasley are stuck in some sort of limbo, but you can see them and talk to them,” Nevile said trying to wrap his mind around what Hermione just revealed.

“Yes. But the Life and Death spell didn’t work and now I have to try and unlink Molly and George from the spell.” Hermione picked up her glass of wine and sipped it. “I feel like I’m missing something, but I can’t place what it is.”

“Well, if anyone can figure it out, it’s you,” Neville said with a smile. “But, you said you’ve fallen for Gideon?”

Hermione sighed. “I wanted it to be you, Neville. I think if it were another time or place it would work out, but…He’s here, Neville. I don’t know why or how, but he is.”

“You do feel something for me though?”

“Yes,” Hermione said as her eyes betrayed her and let her tears fall. “I have no idea how you can fall for two people, but I had to make a choice,” Hermione shrugged. “I made it before I realised that I had.”

Nevile was quiet for a moment, watching Hermione and not knowing if he should join her in crying or hug her. He reached across the table and took her hand and have it a squeeze.  
  
“I understand,” Neville lied.

“I need you in my life still,” Hermione said. “I couldn’t bear it if I lost you. Promise me that we’ll always be friends,”

Neville’s face fell once he heard the word ‘friends’ and her heart sank. She didn’t want to hurt him, but the hurt was happening. He cleared his throat before he spoke. “I told you once before, Hermione, I’ll always be here for you.”

Hermione smiled, despite her tears and a weight lifted off her chest. Neville was a good man and she knew she loved him even more for being gracious about this conversation.

“What books have you been looking at?” Neville said after he drank some wine. “I think Gran has some books you can look at.”

Hermione smiled. “That would be fantastic,” she said.

Something broke inside Hermione. As happy as she was about Gideon, she was devastated about Neville. In reality, she wanted them both but understood how selfish that was.

~~*~~

_**10 Days till the full moon** _

  
Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ron, George, Gideon, and Fred searched for a way to unlink the spell. Something was nagging in the back of Hermione’s mind but she couldn't place her finger on it. They were all gathered at Grimmauld place, Ginny was on her way with food and Hermione slumped onto the lounge.

“It’s somewhere here,” Hermione said in frustration. “I just know it!” Gideon sat beside her, placing his arm around her. “Gideon is beside me,”

They made a rule that those who couldn’t see Gideon and Fred would know where they are. They also took turns repeating what they said so the whole group stayed in contact with each other.

“Fred just said to go over the Prewett curse again,” George said, leaning against the door frame.

“Hildegard was rejected by Mr Prewett and she swore vengeance against the family,” Hermione said then gasped. “OH. MY. LORD! That’s it!” Hermione jumped up.

Hermione began hyperventilation and Gideon came to her aid. “Just breathe slowly,”

“What is it, Hermione?” Harry asked coming around the lounge to her.

“I know how to bring Gideon and Fred back. But also Fabian,” Hermione said and Gideon just stared at her in wonder.

“How?” Fred asked.

“Fred’s asking how,” Hermione smiled. “It’s in the Prewett family curse. Hildegard swore she’d go out of her way to get back at the Prewett family for the humiliation she has suffered. Fabian and Gideon had five Death Eaters attack them and Fred was killed in an explosion,”

“Where are you going with this?” Ron asked.

“Hildegard! I think she linked the power of the five Death Eaters so Fabian and Gideon didn’t stand a chance. Think about it, we’ve battled Death Eaters countless times, including in the Ministry, hunted Horcruxes, broke into Gringotts – a place you ‘can’t break into’, stole a dragon, defeated Voldemort, the evilest wizard in our time, and survived. But two of the most skilled wizards such as Fabian and Gideon couldn’t block off 5 Death Eaters and Fred, well, how many of Molly’s sons could have died in the war?”

Hermione was pacing in excitement. In her mind, it was all falling into place, every single piece of the puzzle just connected and she could see the whole big picture.

“I have to kill Hildegard,” Hermione said and the room went silent.

“You can’t do that,” Neville and Gideon said at the same time.

Hermione looked at them both. “Gideon agrees with Neville,” she said. “But I can,”

“Hermione,” Harry said seriously. “You can’t. To kill her would take dark magic,”

“I know,” Hermione said. “But I can find a way around it,”

“Do you understand what this means?” Harry said. “If you do this Hermione, I can’t stop the Ministry from coming after you,” Harry felt sick. “We’ve outlawed all dark magic.”

“I know, Harry,” Hermione stood and went over to Harry. “I’ll work this out.”  
  
“I think I know a way,” Neville said and everyone turned to him. “Gran has this book on natural magic. Basically, you draw on the elements to help fuel your magic,” Neville gulped. “But it will only make you stronger, to kill her, you’d need to use an unforgivable.”

“Who’s using an unforgivable?” Ginny said, holding bags of food.”

~~*~~

_**5 Days till the full moon** _

Hermione, Gideon, and Neville were sitting around Neville’s dining table, looking through Gram’s books. Neville couldn’t see Gideon, but he could see a book flicking pages on its own and knowing it was Gideon.

“You know,” Neville said and saw the pages in the book stop as he guessed Gideon was looking at him. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. “George filled me in on the Twin Flame theory,”

“What’s that?” Hermione said.  
  
“Gideon didn’t tell you?” Neville asked in surprise.

Hermione looked at Gideon with a raised brow.  
  
“I didn’t want to say anything in case this doesn’t work and Molly sends me back,” Gideon said and Hermione relayed what he said to Neville.

“But what is the theory?” Hermione asked and Neville explained what George told him.

“So, Gideon and I are soulmates?” Hermione said. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, I have a plan,” Neville said and described it all to Hermione and Gideon.

~~*~~

1 day till the full moon.

Hermione waited in the Weasley kitchen. The last nine days were hectic. Everyone was trying to talk her out of what she wanted to do, but really, it was up to Molly and the rest of the Weasley’s. She put her plan to them, and now she waited.  
  
The silence was deafening but a tick and a zooming sound came from Molly’s clock and all the hands pointed to ‘Mortal Peril’.  
  
Hermione sighed in relief. She knew before they Weasley clan entered the kitchen, they had agreed to her plan.

~~*~~

_**The Full Moon** _

Hermione had gathered everything she needed. It was just her and the Weasley’s. Just like the last time, Molly made her ring of salt, and Hermione dug her heels into the soft soil of the Garden.

“OK, everyone,” Hermione said, her heart beating wildly, full of adrenaline. “I’ll be linking you all together, rather than drawing on your power. I’ll call for Fabian and when Gideon and Fred step through the flames, you’ll all feel the pain. Just remember you are linked, each of you can draw on the power of your lineage for strength.”

Molly closed the circle and nodded to Hermione, taking her hand and the spell began. Hermione began linking the family to the Prewett line of witches and wizards, the green flames burst from the bowl, just as it should and surrounded them.

“Hello brother,” Fabian said and Gideon hugged him. “What the hell is going on?”

“Ready to live again?” Gideon said, but before Fabian could say anything, Gideon took his hand and Fred's and stepped through the flames.

Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and Ginny howled in pain. But they did as asked and drew on the family line and their pain stopped. Gideon, Fabian, and Fred took another step, and one by one, the Weasly’s fell to the ground. Their spirits turned up into the green flames.

“Hermione,” Gideon said. “What’s going on?”

“Do you trust me?” Hermione asked she was kneeling on the ground, never breaking the circle.

“Yes,” Gideon nodded.

Hermione closed her eyes, blood dripped from her nose as she drained the last of her magic into the spell. About a minute later, Hildegard appeared in the flames.

Molly turned to the old crone with a feral smile. “Not _my_ family, you bitch!”

The entire Weasley family, except for Arthur who kept the circle in place with Hermione, attacked Hildegard.

With the last of her strength, she shouted, “NOW!”

Everyone jumped out of the flames, leaving Hildegard inside, trapped in limbo. Hermione finalised the spell and the green flames took hold of Hildegard. Hermione heard her screams just before she blacked out.

Molly stood up, gasping as she began breathing in her body again. One by one, the Weasley family became alive once again.

“Oh, my,” Molly said behind her hands.

“Hi Mum,” Fred said.

“Hi Sis,” Fabian and Gideon said at the same time and all three boys hugged Molly.

“Hermione,” Author said, shaking her. “HERMIONE!” he shouted,

But Hermione wasn’t breathing.

“No,” Molly screamed. “Nooooo!” She came over and kneeled next to her.  
  
Gideon couldn’t move. Hermione could not die. She just couldn’t.

But Hermione never opened her eyes.

~~*~~

_**7 Days after the spell** _

**FABIAN AND GIDEON PREWETT ALONG WITH FRED WEASLEY ARE**

**BACK FROM THE DEAD**

**_Is Hermione Granger a Hero or a Murderer?_ **

Harry Potter and Minister Shacklebolt arrived on the scene a minute after the events of the night of the full moon. Hermione Granger was revived by Molly Weasley and taken straight to St. Mungos. Fabian and Gideon Prewett and Fred Weasley were escorted back to the Ministry for questioning.

Hermione is wanted in regard to the disappearance of Hildegard, an old witch who ran the Apothecary in Knockturn Alley. Her shop was raided by the Ministry the day after the events in the Weasley garden, and evidence gathered in regard to the ‘deaths’ of Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett, and Fred Weasley.

From what could be pieced together, Hildegard was using a form of dark magic to bind Fabian, Gideon, and Fred to the afterlife. What the old crone wasn’t counting on was the power of soulmates. It is stronger than the magic she was using and it allowed Gideon and Fred to appear in ‘limbo’, a world between ours and the afterlife.

The Life and Death spell that Granger used combined with the soulmate bond, allowed Hermione to free the souls of Fabion, Gideon, and Fred. But the question remains, whee is Hildegard and what has Hermione done with her. Has she saved innocent lives or has she taken one?

More reports to come in the following days, for now, Hermione Granger’s friends and family remain at St. Mungos, keeping a vigil on Hermione in recovery.

\- The Daily Prophet

Gideon sat next to Hermione’s bed and he held her hand. He was alive and in the mortal world. It was like their time in the afterlife or in limbo kept them preserved because although he was older in age, he still looked like he was a 30-year-old man.

There was a mild hysteria in the few days after they came back with survivors of the second war asking about their loved ones and if they could be saved. In some ways, Gideon wished he never came back. Their reappearance triggered a lot of grief in others, especially when the Ministry released full details about Hildegard.

Hermione wasn’t waking up though and it had everyone on edge. Hildegard was missing, presumed dead based on the spell. No-one except Hermione could say what happened.

“No change?” Neville asked as he came in for his daily visit.

“No,” Gideon shook his head.

Neville went to the other side of her bed and placed a soft kiss on Hermione’s forehead. “I was questioned again today,” Neville said with bitterness in his voice. “Harry should have kept his damn mouth shut!”

Gideon drew in a deep breath. He agreed with Neville, but he also understood Harry. “This has put Harry in a tough spot. He’s an Auror, he has a duty by law now, not just obligations as a friend.

“Still, if he hadn’t of said anything, no-one would know,” Neville said in frustration. “Have you caught up on everything?”

Gideon waved a copy of Hogwarts: A History, Volume 2 in the air. “It kind of blows my mind with what you all went through,”

“You didn’t see any of it? Y’know, in the afterlife?”

“No,” Gideon said with a sigh. “The afterlife is just that, life after this world.”

“Well, at least you know now what Hermione went through to help Harry,” Neville said, shaking his head. “You’d think Harry would have at least given Hermione the same courtesy.”

Gideon didn’t answer, both men lost in their own thoughts. Neville moved and Gideon saw him cleaning up the flowers in the room, he stopped Neville just as he was about to leave the room.

“I’m sorry about your parents,” Gideon said. “I knew them. We were in the Order together,”

Neville nodded. “They are here, you know. Ward 49 on the fourth floor, the Janus Thickey Ward. You should stop by for a visit, they probably won’t know who you are, but I know if they were in their right minds, they’d love to see you.”

“I can see why Hermione loves you,” Gideon smiled. “You’re a lot like your father. He’s a very generous man with a kind heart.”

Neville nodded again, not daring to speak. He wanted to tell Gideon were to go, that Hermione was his. But the truth was that she wasn’t, and he knew that.

A sound made both men jump and look around.

“Hermione,” Gideon said as she stirred.

“I’ll get the doctor,” Neville said and ran out the door.

**HERMIONE GRANGER CLEARED**

Hermione Granger woke late last night and was subject to standard questioning. While there are no charges against Miss Granger, she has been cleared of any wrongdoing. The Minister of Magic was tight-lipped surrounding Miss Granger’s involvement of the disappearance of Hildegard but assured the public that Hildegard was not a missing person and the case was closed.

Our very own Rita Skeeter will investigate more with her upcoming book: _The Crimes of Harry Potter and Friends_.

\- The Daily Prophet

Hermione was home, on her lounge, with a blanket, pillow, books, work that Harry had gotten from her office, and Gideon was cooking dinner for her. Neville had just finished hauling all the flowers and balloons she had received while in hospital, the rest of the Weasley clan were on their way over to celebrate. Fred and George hadn’t left each other's side since Fred returned and they were currently magically expanding Hermione’s apartment to fit everyone in it.

“Gideon’s a good man,” Neville said as he slumped down next to Hermione. She swung her feet over on his lap. “I see why you picked him.”

Hermione studied Neville for a moment and smiled. “I’m happy you are here.”

“Me too,” Neville smiled back.

~~*~~

Laughter and love, filled Hermione’s home as everyone celebrated the return of loved ones and ended the Prewett family curse. Gideon stood behind Hermione, his arms wrapped around her as the twins showed off their new product. Fred turned into Dumbledore and George was McGonagall and they were reenacting a moment from Hogwarts.

Gideon took that moment and led Hermione away from everyone. They were in her bedroom and he closed the door behind them.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m exhausted, but happy,” Hermione answered truthfully. “I have you, I mean, I really have you,”

“Yes, you do,” Gideon smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. “What did happen to Hildegard?”

“Ah, so that’s your plan? Get me in here, butter me up, just to interrogate me?” Hermione joked.

“Oh, I so want to butter you up,” Gideon responded, pulling Hermione closer to him. “When the party ends, I intend to do just that.”

Hermione grinned. “I think I can agree to that,” she said before claiming his lips with hers. Hermione sighed into their kiss, she was happy, in love, and she saved Gideon. She pulled out of the kiss and hugged him. “She’s in limbo,” Hermione whispered.

Gideon pulled back and started at her. “You cursed her into limbo?”

“I didn’t curse her, I simple reversed her magic and redirected it to her. When she entered limbo, it opened the door to get you all out.” Hermione explained.

“But how?”

“All magic has consequences depending on how its used. I drew upon the soulmate bond to draw you out and anchor limbo long enough to get Hildegard in there and get you out. The link she put on you and Molly and Fred and George had its own consequence. Neville took a hunch that she used her soul to create limbo, a place to forever taunt the Prewett family. You were able to see us and hear us, but not be seen or heard. She just didn’t count on the soulmate bond, or me.” Hermione admitted.

“You really are the brightest witch of your age,” Gideon said as he placed a small kiss on her lips.

“Neville was the one who figured it out, I just performed the spell,”

“And it nearly killed you. Never do that again.

“Don’t die on me then.” Hermione said and Gideon kissed here again. “We better get back,” Gideon groaned in protest, but let Hermione drag him back to the festivities.

Hermione stayed by Gideon’s side and was excited to see where life would take them. But for now, she got to witness the Weasley’s happy again and Molly less afraid for her family’s life. Together they create the best bond in the world, the bond of love, of brotherhood and sisterhood and the love that only a family can make.


End file.
